The Glory Box
by 5t4c3y
Summary: The Glory Box was Fiore's hottest burlesque bar, but the secrets held within were enough to make him sick. Dragged along for a night of fun, Natsu Dragneel finds himself drawn into a world he never knew existed. He has now been assigned to watch out for Lucy, the beautiful dancer he couldn't keep his eyes off. But appearances can be deceiving, and falling in love can be deadly.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a new old story that I've got here for you. It was originally under a different fandom, but I was never truly happy with it. After some serious talks with myself (not in a creepy way), I decided to get that down and get this up. The new and improved Glory Box under the fandom that this story has waited for. Enjoy :o)**

 **Summary: The Glory Box was Fiore's hottest burlesque bar, but the secrets held within were enough to make him sick. Dragged along for a night of fun, Natsu Dragneel finds himself drawn into a world he never knew existed. He has now been assigned to watch out for Lucy, the beautiful dancer he couldn't keep his eyes off. But appearances can be deceiving, and falling in love can be deadly.**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING: This story will contain strong violence, strong/offensive language, themes of a sexual nature, and drug and alcohol usage.**

 **Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing...**

 **. . . . . .**

 _ **September 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2017**_

She had always assumed that she knew what love was. What it felt like.

It was just like the movies.

Boy meets girl, they fall in love, and everyone is happy; smiling without a care in the world.

But their love was different.

No words would ever be able to describe their love. Two souls destined to be brought together. Designed and created simply for each other. Their love was the type that the history books would never be able to write about. It was their love for each other that held them together in an impossible world. But as she looked down at their entwined hands, the blood seeping through their fingers, she realised that it was their love for each other that would tear them apart.

 **. . . . . .**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **March 2017, Six Months Earlier...**_

It sat behind Hargeon Station. Somewhere between Western Square and Lilith Street, hidden deep in the shadows and silently towering over the people. Few knew of its existence – its purpose – but those who did were happy enough to feign ignorance and turn a blind eye in the daylight hours. When night fell, that's when they came out to play.

The Glory Box.

Natsu Dragneel didn't try to hide his disdain as he stared up at the red glowing lights, The Glory Box staring back at him with the reassuring promise of living up to its name. _Where all your dreams come true._ Nothing but an empty promise, he was sure.

Drawing the last from his cigarette, the butt finding its watery end in a nearby puddle, he turned to face his friends, excitement and want dancing in each of their eyes as they stared up at the old brownstone building. He could already tell that The Glory Box meant so much more to them than it did to him. Their hunger being drawn out from the depths of them. It was almost enough to make him go home there and then. Not to mention the middle aged balding assholes trampling over each other to get a sneak peek at their own personal dreamland.

"I'm not going in there," Natsu finally scoffed through a humourless laugh, quickly lighting himself another cigarette as an excuse to stay outside that little bit longer. "Fuck that shit."

With excitement dwindling and panic setting in, the three snapped out of their lust fuelled daze and gawked at him in horror. Loke, unsurprisingly, was the first to complain, his arms flailing wildly in disbelief as his gaze snapped between the building and Natsu. "Are we even looking at the same thing!?"

"Yeah, what the fuck, Natsu!?" Gray chimed in, anger boiling within him. "We've been talking about this all week, man!"

"Knew you was gay from the beginnin'," Gajeel smirked with arms crossed over his broad chest, his attention briefly being caught by two scantily clad women being escorted in by a man whose shoes looked to cost more than what he made in a year.

Shaking his head, his eyes rolling heavenward, Natsu blew a cloud of smoke into the already putrid air. The plan had been to head out and get a few drinks. Not this. Nodding in admiration at a passing young lady, Loke smiled before grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him closer, his smile quickly fading to panic as his small eyes threatened to pop out of his skull at any passing moment.

"Natsu, I'm begging you man, please!" he hissed, a look of pain washing over him as he turned to look at the building once again. "Do you know how near damned impossible it is for guys like us to get in to a place as . . . _wonderful_ as this?" Grip tightening on his shoulders, he shook him slightly. "If you care for our friendship at all you'll do this for me."

Chuckling, Gray sauntered up beside them, stealing the cigarette from Natsu's fingers before finishing it and flicking it away. "It's not every day you turn twenty-one, Flame Brain. Might as well enjoy it."

"Twenty-one or not," Natsu replied, absently waving to the building, "It hardly warrants this. Can't I just spend my birthday getting a few beers with my friends? Shoot some pool, maybe get a bit fucked up and crawl into bed?" Loke went to respond. "Alone!" Natsu cried, cutting him off.

"No, you can't!" Gajeel huffed, grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling him towards the doors. "Ain't no way I'm wastin' another damn minute out here listenin' to you whine like a little bitch. You're goin' in and you're goin' to fuckin' enjoy it."

Fighting a losing battle – Loke and Gray pushing him on from behind – Natsu huffed before succumbing to his fate. With a friendship like theirs, there really wasn't any room for enemies.

The queue was quickly dwindling, raw lust in the air. Trapped between his friends, he could only scowl as they neared closer and closer to the entrance, the thundering music and joyful jeering washing over him in a wave of nausea. A large rounded man with a moon face stood at the door, his inky black hair scraped back as he ushered each man in to his own personal dream world.

"Come one, come all, catch your jaws before they fall! These girls are perfect, these girls are queens, these girls are the angels from your dreams," Natsu felt the bile in his gut rise as they approached. "Step right up, don't be shy, think of the regret if you should die," A chill rushed through him. "Forgive my rudeness, but it is my duty, to inform you of the wonders of a Glory Box Beauty."

"Cute," Natsu murmured as they approached the red velvet barrier, "real cute."

Eyes rolling heavenward, Loke heaved a disgruntled sigh. "Natsu! Lighten up, man!"

A booming chuckle from Moon Face stopped them dead. "Well, well, well, aren't you lucky boys. _Very_ lucky indeed. You're in for a real treat tonight."

The excitement emitted from him. Like a child at Christmas time, he practically bounced on his heels, the glint in his beady eyes unnerving. It was instant hatred that fell upon Natsu, but no one else seemed to notice.

He nearly blew when Loke wrapped an arm around his neck, his excitement mirroring that of Moon Face's. "Birthday boy here will be getting a private show then."

Moon Face erupted with joy as he unhooked the red velvet rope that separated them from the hell Natsu was sure he was going to have to endure for the rest of the night. "How exciting! You boys enjoy now, y'hear?"

Casting a look of disgust over his shoulder, Natsu was quickly dragged over the threshold, Moon Face twiddling his fingers in a wave of encouragement.

"Go fuck yourself." His call went unheard over the music.

With a chuckle, Gray slapped him on the back as they made their way down the dark hallway, the only illumination coming from the neon purple strip lights that ran down the tunnelled ceiling. As the music grew louder, the dread Natsu felt grew tenfold. It wasn't that he wasn't up for a good night out – he was notorious for them. At the best of times he could drink Gajeel under the table, and there was no denying that the man was a tank; it was just that for him, sticking jewel bills in some girls g-string as she gave him a lap dance was not his idea of fun.

He was more than capable of picking a girl up without having to buy her affection.

 _You don't get them girls loose, loose_ were the words that followed them down the hallway, Loke letting out a whoop as they finally came to a stop at a set of heavy double doors, _The Glory Box_ writtenin large silver lettering above.

"Gentlemen," Loke announced, his lip curling over his teeth in delight, "welcome to a little bit of Heaven."

He threw the doors open.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah! Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party!_

And a party it was. With another slap to the back, Gray chuckled as Natsu took in the sight before him. It was unlike any strip club he'd ever seen, the vivid colour of feathers and sequence stunning him as he watched a few of the beautiful women The Glory Box offered suspend and dance above the large circular stage by long vibrant silks. They moved with such grace and elegance, something he didn't think possible with the choice of song. He scanned the room in awe, the red, purple and pink stage lights capturing every glint and sparkle.

The place was crawling with life, young women gliding through the room with drinks and snacks for the lust filled customers that couldn't take their eyes off the spectacular wonderland before them. Natsu watched as they paraded around in their extravagant outfits, most leaving nothing to the imagination. He watched as they danced on the bar and sat with desperate fucks who were more concerned with what was down their corsets than what they were saying.

"What the fuck is this place?" He finally managed to stutter. "I've never seen a strip club like this before."

"A strip club!?" Loke cried, leading the way toward a booth by the stage; more women gracing it as they moved and gyrated to the music. "Have to say, man, I'm offended," he carried on in mock hurt. "Can't believe you would think so little of us."

"I think you mean so little of _us_ ," Gray said, pointing between himself and Gajeel. "You, my friend, are nothing but a scoundrel."

Loke laughed, and they all fell into the plush black and red leather seats that surrounded the stage. With a smile fixed firmly in place, Loke slapped his hand on the table while pointing to one of the waitresses to bring them some beers, and to keep them coming.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he mumbled when a busty girl with big blue eyes placed the drinks down.

He didn't even try to hide his wandering eyes as he slowly scanned her retreating form. "No Natsu, my young Padawan," he carried on, taking a generous sip from his pint, "this here isn't a strip club. No, this is what they call Burlesque, and a mighty fine thing it is."

"Burlesque?" Natsu reiterated, a brow cocked in confusion.

Arms stretched behind his head, Gajeel wiggled to get comfy, his grin and gaze fixed to the stage. "Ain't nothing quite like it."

Natsu couldn't quite agree when he looked to the stage, the girls sultry dance finally coming to an end. There was an eruption of cheers and the lights dimmed. The music faded away to nothing and the room filled with darkness.

"Beautiful, just _beautiful_ ," a sultry voice rang out, silencing the beasts that lined the stage begging for more.

A single spotlight fell to the platform, capturing in it a fiery redhead wearing a dress of flames. Wisps of orange and crimson moved with her in a sea of chiffon, the gold sparkle lining the edges being caught in the light. She was beautiful, there was no doubt in Natsu's mind. She walked the stage with poise and elegance, a mic gripped gently between gloved hands.

"Aren't we in the presence of sheer talent tonight, ladies and gentlemen?" She carried on, slowly waltzing past to a modest applaud. "Now, without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to announce our next act for this evening," the crowd began to cheer again, excitement for what was to come, "a little angel who we have all come to know and love," the noise escaladed, the rowdiness twisting Natsu's gut, "ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage our very own Glory!"

The room erupted, cheer after cheer, each one louder than the last. Looking around, still in a daze, Natsu saw the hunger – the desire – in each of their eyes. Whoever Glory was, she was popular, he couldn't deny it; and the sad thing was, was that she was probably just another young girl who was desperate for fame and stardom, and would do just about anything to make it.

The lights faded to purple, Loke nudging his side in anticipation. With a muttered 'fuck off', Natsu turned back to the stage as the music began, a familiar tune that oozed sex and mystery. He watched as the silhouette of a petite woman stood behind a white silk curtain, coloured by the lights. Her long legs seemed to go on forever, Natsu thought, as they moved fluidly to the music. As the beat grew, so did her movements, the curtain falling to the floor and the lights rising behind her.

And it was like a kick straight to his chest.

The minute he saw her in the light – her long golden curls in wild disarray, her skin so flawless he feared even looking at her would taint it – the minute he saw her, he knew he was in trouble. He never looked away as she made her way up the stage, the pearly white costume she was wearing catching every flicker of light as she spun. He heard the faint snicker of his friends as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he continued to stare up at her. There was nothing remotely stripper like about her, her modesty well protected by a white feathered skirt which danced round her thighs.

He followed her every move as she drew closer and closer to his side of the stage. Hair bouncing. Pearls shimmering. When she smiled his heart near stopped. Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word, and he didn't know if he'd ever find one that would be. She was Heaven. It wasn't until the song drew to its close did she look in his direction. Their eyes meeting over the lights. Her smile faltering slightly. That same kick to the chest, he could tell. For a moment it was just them, a cliché scenario, but it was true. Just them. Just the music. Just her eyes.

Then darkness.

Natsu was brought out of his trance with the crowd's cry. Glory was gone and the redhead was back, but her beauty paled in comparison.

"Well, well, well," Gray laughed. "Enjoy the show, Natsu?"

He chose to ignore him as the music picked up again, the stage coming to life with a new set of dancers. Clearing his throat, Natsu tried to compose himself, guzzling the rest of his beer before waving the waitress to bring over another. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the memory of her. Her smile. Her eyes. Deep, rich, chocolate pools that had stared him down. Stripped him back to his core. Eyes he didn't want to live without seeing at least once more.

"Man, she was hot," Loke broke through.

Natsu didn't know why, but his words corrupted her. Fist clenching, he chose to look away, focus on something else. And he couldn't deny that he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Glory, sat in a booth up the back, hidden away in the corner. He admitted it was odd. A dancer as vibrant as her hiding away, her hair falling around her face as she read a book. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was taking notes, her gaze shifting between the book and her papers. Engrossed in whatever it was that she was doing. She sported a pair of black thick rimmed glasses which she pushed up her nose with the end of her pen. They added a goofiness to her that Natsu liked.

There was definitely something different about her.

"Go talk to her," Gray said quietly, causing Natsu to jump. "She's not going to be there all night."

Natsu struggled to hide his blush. He hoped the lighting would, but it didn't. His friends stared back at him with wicked grins, Gajeel chuckling at the irony.

"Are you sayin'," he began in amusement, "That out of all of us, it's Flame Brain here that has a chance to pull. The one who didn't even want to come in the first place!?"

"You guys are out of your minds," Natsu huffed, falling back into the couch and grabbing his beer.

Scrambling in to sit next to him, Loke pried the bottle from his friend's hand and grinned. "Natsu, when was the last time you got laid!?"

"Has he ever even _been_ laid?" Gajeel muttered, causing Gray to snicker.

Natsu glared, but didn't answer to either question.

"Dude," Loke began, his eyes darting between his friend and the girl in the back corner, "she's gorgeous, and she was definitely not immune to your," waving down his body, Loke struggled to find the word, "physique." Natsu sighed. "Look, just go talk to her, if nothing happens, fine – it's cool – but if it does, dude you are _never_ going to forget this birthday."

He couldn't believe that he was actually listening to him. Loke was a moron. He even admitted it himself, but he was a likable moron, and one of his best friends. Glancing over his shoulder, Natsu felt his chest hitch at the sight of her once again. She was indescribable, and from what he could tell, definitely interested. The sly glances in his direction as she tried to read were a giveaway.

"Ok, fine," he said, the three showing their excitement.

Standing, Natsu finished his drink, downed half of Gajeel's, and turned in the direction of Glory. But where his heart had hammered before at the sight, rage settled in quite comfortably.

The guy that had approached her table couldn't have been much older than himself, his long bleached blonde hair tied back in the 'stylish' man-bun that seemed to be dominating the world. Natsu imagined that he would have felt jealous at the two conversing in the corner had it not been for the fact that Man-Bun looked bolshie, and Glory looked pissed. With narrow eyes, Natsu watched. His blood boiled when the Man-Bun lowered himself to sneer in Glory's face, his hand slamming down on her book as he shouted at her.

"What the fuck," Natsu practically growled, making his way towards them without hesitation.

The music seemed non-existent as he bumped past people, Man-Bun reaching down and grabbing Glory by the wrist, heaving her out her seat.

"Ow, you're hurting me," her voice rang out, "let go! Zancrow! Bora said I could study!"

"Stop whining and get up!" He spat back. "Bora wants to see you."

Finally reaching them, Natsu wasted no time in pushing his way in between the two. "She said leave her alone," he growled, his voice deadly calm. "So, I suggest you leave."

Man-Bun – Zancrow – laughed, his grip still tight around Glory's wrist. "Look, dude. I work here. She works here. It's business, so I suggest _you_ leave."

"Or what?" Natsu challenged, almost nose to nose.

"Or I'll finish your sorry little ass right here." Was the threat as he pulled Glory around him. "Now, let's go Lucy."

The girl cried out in pain, her glasses flying from her face as Zancrow pulled at her. "I said, you're hurting me!"

Rolling his eyes and huffing in anger, Natsu sighed. "That's it," Sure as not to hit the girl, he threw his fist back and connected it to Zancrow's nose, the cartilage cracking under the impact. "Now, she said leave her alone."

Grip on Glory's wrist falling, Zancrow stumbled back, tears in his eyes and blood on his lip. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He cried, swinging for Natsu and hitting him on the side of the face.

Before he knew it, Natsu found himself on the ground hovering over Zancrow laying punch after punch into him. Left and right. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. It was over all to soon when Gray, Gajeel and Loke pulled him off, Natsu firing obscenities in the rat's direction as he was helped up by a white haired giant.

"What the fuck!?" The bouncer shouted, coming to stand in between the two before Zancrow could make another move.

"Elfman!" Glory cried, stepping between him and Natsu. "Elfman, Zancrow was being an ass, this guy was just sticking up for me."

"Like shit he was," Zancrow shouted over the shoulder of Elfman. "He was just sticking his nose where it didn't belong!"

"Zancrow, relax," Elfman boomed before turning to Natsu, "You and your friends, out!"

There was a moan and a grumble.

"What!?" Loke cried. "Are you serious!?"

"Out!"

Lip bleeding, and eye bruising, Natsu and the rest were quickly ushered out, one final glance at Glory – Lucy – the closest he was going to get.

The whole journey out, Loke cursed Elfman's very existence, the other three telling him to shut up. Pushed out into the pouring rain, the door was quickly slammed shut, the booming music nothing but a dull throb in Natsu's skull.

"Hey, my taxes pay your wage, man!" Loke shouted in one final attempt at getting the last word.

Slapping him on the back, Gajeel sighed. "Somehow, I doubt that, man."

Natsu couldn't remember a time where he had been so angry. Wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand, the rain quickly washing the rest away, he looked to his friends, guilt riding alongside his anger.

"Look, I'm sorry guys," He said. "But he was hurting her!"

"Hey, Natsu," Gray began, hands up in defence, "we're with you on this one, dude. A hundred percent."

"Yeah," Loke agreed. "He was a bleached blonde, Man-Bun wearing, dick face. But hey, at least you got to look all macho in front of your little honey."

Natsu smirked and rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I don't think I'll be seeing Glory again." Feigning a shiver, he changed the subject. "Now let's go, I'm freezing my balls off here."

In agreement, they all made a start for the car, Loke immediately being caught up in telling Natsu how cool the whole thing had been; but before they had got more than ten yards away, they stopped dead in their tracks when the sound of The Glory Box's doors opened back up. Turning, Natsu was shocked to see Elfman standing in the door way, the anger from before gone, and small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yo, little man," He shouted, pointing at Natsu. "Why don't you come back inside."

Confused, Natsu hesitantly looked at his friends, but never moved.

"The boss wants to see you," Elfman clarified. "And believe me, you're going to want to meet him."

With one final look to his friends, Natsu slowly made his way back into the cesspit, the lights from The Glory Box shinning brighter than he remembered.  
 **.** **. . . . .**

 **A/N: FINALLY! It's done! XD Well guys, I really hope you liked the first chapter. I've not been well recently and had plenty of time to finish this story in my head, so no it's just getting it down. Please leave a wee review and let me know what you all thought. Also, please check out my other stories. For those of you reading 'The Good Girl', the next chapter is underway. Thank you my lovelies xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: WOW! Guys, you are all amazing. Thank you so much for the response that chapter one got. I really hope I can deliver for you all. The thing I like about this story is that there's more than meets the eye.**

 **I'm wanting to shock you, and hopefully you will be XD**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Chapter Two**

Natsu could smell the excitement in the air as Elfman led him back down the strip lighted tunnel, the déjà vu all too premature for his liking. He made sure to keep a distance when trailing behind the white-haired giant, the sudden change in his attitude unnerving to say the least, but still, he was intrigued enough to follow.

There was no pause as the doors were thrown open, Elfman glancing over his shoulder only to make sure he hadn't lost him to the night. Like before the room was alive with the grotesque whooping and cheering from the letches lining the stage, the cabaret in full swing, and for the second time that night, Natsu wondered if he could forget it all and make his way back to the car. But with one look at his bloody fist, he knew he was already in way too deep just to turn away without facing the consequences.

The crowd seemed to part as Elfman led him through the lavish room, the authority he held, awe-worthy. Natsu could sense the fear from the men around him, the fear that at any moment the hulking brute could throw them out into the gutters without word.

He liked their fear.

Keeping his eyes fixed to the ground, Natsu finally came to a stop by the corner booth that Glory had been sitting at, her book and glasses pushed neatly to the side. But she was gone, and it hit Natsu like a punch to the gut. The booth wasn't empty, however. Where she had once sat, taking her notes and hiding away from the world, was a man. He looked at him with a devil's grin, elegance and wealth radiating from him. He held more poise and power than Natsu could ever dream of owning, and that alone made him shrink back in shame.

Suited and booted in fine silks and satins, he stared up at Natsu with a glint in his eye; the fiery redhead from the stage – his accessory for the evening – draped over him like a precious treasure. She too smiled up at him, although Natsu could see that hers didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well," he smiled, his arms slung lazily over the back of the seats, "if it isn't the young man who assaulted my staff and disrupted my guests' evening. I trust you enjoyed the show."

It was a statement, not a question, and even if it had been, Natsu doubted that he'd answer. Instead he continued to stand, his gaze never leaving that of the mans before him.

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled to his bouncer, the small curved tattoo above his right eye quirking slightly. "Thank you, Elfman. That will be all."

And with a nod, Elfman was gone. The sea of bodies parting once again as he retreated to his post. Natsu had no clue what awaited him. If he was being honest, he wasn't too enamoured in finding out, but when the Glory Box's owner motioned for him to take a seat, he reluctantly did.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" The man asked with a smile, clasping his hands on the table as the redhead played with the inky blue hair at the nape of his neck.

Natsu shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Perhaps a private show?" He carried on. "A girl of your choice, of course."

"I'm good."

Nodding in appreciation, the man sat straighter, his smile never faltering. "Well then, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Bora, and I am the owner of this beautiful establishment."

Natsu fully believed that Bora expected more of a reaction from him. A standing ovation? A bow? The way he conducted himself, it probably wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that they were common occurrences for him. Shame for him that Natsu possessed something that not many of his patrons did. Dignity.

"May I ask your name?" He prodded politely.

He didn't need to answer him. But he did anyway.

"Natsu." A first name wasn't enough, however. "Natsu Dragneel.

Sitting back, Bora's smile grew tenfold. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel." Turning to the woman on his left, Bora took hold of her hand. "This beautiful creature here, is Lady Scarlet. Or Erza, if you prefer."

Lady Scarlet looked like her skin should have been crawling at that moment, but it wasn't, and Natsu couldn't tell if she was loving every moment or in need of an Oscar for her performance.

"A pleasure," she greeted, dipping her chin.

With pleasantries out of the way, Natsu could feel his irritation grow. Clasping his own hands on the table, he leaned forward, venom dripping from his voice.

"Look, as much as I'm enjoying this little rendezvous," he began, "let's just skip past the whole 'feigned interest' thing you've got going on here and get straight to the point. What do you want? I was already kicked out, so there must be something on your mind to haul me back in here."

Taken aback slightly, Bora laughed, a small chuckle that quickly became a full out belly roar. "You don't miss a thing, do you, Mr. Dragneel?"

Eyes narrowing, Natsu sat back, his fist clenching tightly. For a buck he'd knock the guys teeth down his throat, but he was skating on thin ice already, and who was he to say that he'd have the chance to walk away this time. Instead, he waited, and as if reading his mind, the smile that threatened to split Bora's face in two slowly fell. He just stared at him. A living statue with empty eyes.

"You don't scare easily, Natsu," Bora said. "In fact, I'd place my bets on you being fearless - and I'm not a gambling man."

Natsu said nothing. He just sat, not once daring to look away, and again, Bora smiled. To the world they were in, they were nothing. Just a spec of insignificance within the animalistic wonderland. A modern-day Moulin Rouge that housed fine wine and seeped poison.

"Why did you hit him?" Bora asked, a glint of excitement in his eye.

"Because," Natsu began, shrugging, "he was hurting her."

He smiled. "Hurting who?"

Nostrils flaring in anger, Natsu heaved a sigh. "The girl – Glory. The one who danced. He hurt her, so I stopped him."

Bora could have left it at that, but he didn't, and it angered Natsu even more.

"You like her."

Again, it wasn't a question, and looking at the snake before him, Natsu wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table and stamp him into the ground.

"I don't know her."

Leaning back, Bora smiled and nodded for Lady Scarlet to leave. With a tender kiss to his cheek, she did, casting a single glance to Natsu that raised the hair on the back of his neck. With just the two of them left, Bora reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of envelops. Each one neatly addressed to _The Shining Star_.

Throwing them onto the table, he motioned for him to open them, the fun and excitement from before, gone. Steady handed, Natsu took the first, his eyes never leaving Bora as he opened the letter. He wasn't quite sure what he expected to be hidden within them, but when he finally looked down he felt sick to his stomach.

"He started sending them in January," Bora said, over the music, "two weeks after Glory arrived."

Flicking through the pages, Natsu scowled. "These are love letters. _Graphic_ love letters."

"Yes," Bora nodded. "Although, as someone as sick in the head as this individual appears to be, love would not be my word of choice." As Natsu reached for another in the stack, Bora carried on with his story. "They started out innocent enough. Complimentary. Praising Glory on her act – it's not unusual for my girls to have fans – but for Glory, it was bit different. It _became_ much more."

Scanning over the words, Natsu felt his fingers digging into the pages, the corners crumpling under his strength. The writer's promises of love became threats laced with obsession. Erratic. Angry. In certain areas, the ink had run, and for Natsu, the image of Glory hunched over reading the words of passion with tears in her eyes made his heart lurch.

 _I want you. . .I'll have you. . .I promise._

Looking at Bora, Natsu was surprised to see the same concern he felt mirroring back at him. Grasping at more of the envelopes, he continued to tear into them, pictures and promises spilling out. A glimpse into the real life of the beautiful dancer. When he came across a polaroid of Glory on stage with a heart drawn round her and blood coming out her eyes, he'd had enough.

"Despicable, isn't it?" Bora sighed.

Clearing his throat, Natsu pushed the letters back. "I'm sorry the girl is having a bit of a hard time, but what has all this got to do with me?"

"Zancrow is one of my strongest men – god forbid he have a brain to go along with the strength – but he is," he began to explain. "Tonight, Natsu, you did what I haven't seen many do. You obliterated him. He's away to his room, licking his wounds and nursing his pride, and wondering where exactly you got a foothold."

"I'm known to have a short temper," Natsu said, knowing he'd have to explain himself eventually. "I saw him hurt her, intentional or not, and I lost it. I apologize for the upset I've caused, but I really don't understand what it is you want from me."

"I want to hire you," Bora smiled, sitting back smugly.

Brow quirked, Natsu stared at him in confusion.

"You want to hire me?" Bora nodded. "For what?"

"I may not be an upstanding citizen, Mr. Dragneel, but I care for my girls," he elaborated, looking at the letters, "and for girls as precious as Glory, I am willing to go that extra mile to keep her safe."

Shaking his head, Natsu let out a humourless laugh. "With all due respect, man, I'm still not following you. Why not contact the police?"

Laughing, Bora leaned forward. "Look around you, Natsu. Do you really think a business as beautiful as this will be on Hargeon Police Officers priority list? You and I both know that involving the cops is not an option."

"It's just dancing, though," Natsu probed. "Isn't it, Bora?"

He smiled, and Natsu scowled.

"I'll tell you what," he began, once again reaching into the pocket of his coat, "let's see if I can make your decision a little easier."

Pulling out a cheque book and a pen, Bora casually found a blank cheque, scribbled down a number, and slid it across the table. Wearily, Natsu reached across and looked at the figure, but when he saw what Bora was offering his jaw dropped.

"That's a lot of zero's," he gulped, looking between the man and the little piece of paper that could easily change his life. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"It's nice, isn't it?" Bora laughed, ignoring him as he pocketed the book and pen once again. "And it could be all yours too. All you have to do, is say yes."

Setting the cheque down, Natsu cleared his throat again. "Okay, hypothetically speaking, what exactly am I saying yes too?"

"You are an inquisitive, soul, aren't you?" He chuckled. "All I'd be asking is that you watch Glory when she's out and about in town. Keep her safe. Look out for any suspicious characters. Then, if and when, you find out who has been harassing her, you bring him to me and I will deal with him in a peaceful and welcoming manner."

Natsu couldn't quite form words. His mind was in overdrive, and all he could focus on was the music. He didn't know how long time had passed when he finally manager to string a sentence together.

"Peaceful?" He questioned. "You promise?"

Hand to his heart, Bora smiled. "I promise. I just want to sleep at night knowing that my precious angel in not in danger of being pushed into an alleyway for a quickie."

"And if I were to say yes, this won't bounce?" He pried, tapping the cheque.

"Bounce?" Came the reply. "Natsu, that isn't a one-off payment. That's your weekly rate."

He felt like the wind had been knocked clean out of him, the tight knot that sat in his chest slowly releasing. Natsu wasn't one to worry about money. He worked the odd job here and there. Joinery. Gardening. Sometimes Gajeel would ask him to help out down at the garage. He was never stuck, but he wouldn't say he lived comfortably every day of the week, and for that, what Bora was offering was tempting.

Very tempting.

Staring at the cheque, fingers drumming on the table, Natsu felt the agitation build up within.

"All you need to do is say yes, Natsu," Bora smiled, egging him on. "That's all. If you say yes, we can get this show on the road."

He could almost hear his friends screaming their response in his head.

"Well," he finally managed to stutter out, "I guess if it's just to look out for her. . .it shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent," lips curling, Bora reached a hand across the table and took Natsu's, shaking it firmly. "Welcome to the family, Natsu, and to the best job you'll ever have."

Forcing a smile of his own, Natsu returned the handshake before pocketing the cheque. Standing, Bora motioned for him to follow, and like a puppy he did, head ducked and hands buried deep in his pockets. He never questioned where he was being led to, he just trailed behind like the good employee he was, ignoring the merriment going on around him.

Before he knew it, he found himself in a darkened hallway; the crimson walls decorated with fine pieces of art and ornate frames. The theme carried on, he saw, as Bora led him down the corridor to a staircase, the plush chocolate carpet leading up as far as the eye could see. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was it didn't sit right with him.

"Now, Natsu," Bora began as he ascended upstairs, "I don't have a lot of rules when it comes to my girls. Primarily, this is a place of entertainment, but if – and when – the needy customer stumbles upon my little treasure trove, and I see that he is in need of being satisfied, I. . .arrange that he be taken care of. Understand?"

He felt his stomach heave, the bitter taste in his mouth leaving a scowl on his face.

"I now understand why I was a better candidate than a police officer," he forced out.

Bora laughed. "Sex is a basic need, Natsu. I'm sure every law enforcement office in Hargeon would agree, no matter how much they try to deny it."

"So, the Glory Box is, in effect, a brothel?" The urge to throw the cheque back in his face was strong.

"Not a brothel, Mr. Dragneel," Bora stated, calmly. "Brothels are filled with whores and street scum, and none of my girls are either of those."

The stairs carried on, but Bora stopped on the first floor, holding the door for Natsu with a smile.

"Forgive me for confusing the two," he muttered, sarcastically.

Ignoring the undertones, Bora smiled as he took up lead again. "That is quite alright."

Side by side with Natsu, Bora lazily trailed down another sophisticatedly dressed hallway. "You must understand, Natsu, that I do not treat all my girls the same way. Each one is a beautiful, precious individual who I care deeply for."

Listening to him, Natsu saw that every ten feet, there was a door. Solid mahogany, with a gold name plate screwed in perfectly.

"Take Cana for instance," Bora carried on, pointing to a door to his left, "a smouldering temptress, whereas Lisanna," he said, pointing to his right, "a delicate angel who prefers to be dominated. Both beautiful, both special beyond belief, but both as different as night and day. Lucy – aka Glory – is a totally different story altogether."

Natsu wanted to kick himself for standing straighter at her name. He was immediately hit with a wave of jealousy, the thought of other men touching her making his blood boil.

"What about her?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Coming to a stop at her door, her name neatly engraved into the golden plaque, Natsu felt his palms begin to sweat.

"With Lucy, there is and only has been one rule, Natsu," Bora said with great seriousness. "You can do anything you please, as long as come morning, she is still a virgin."

"What?" Natsu coughed through a humourless laugh.

As if on cue, the door opened, Lady Scarlet exiting with sad eyes and a bright smile.

"She's ready," she spoke, softly.

Smiling, Bora reached for the handle, turning it and opening the door a crack before pulling Natsu closer.

"One rule, Natsu," he warned. "Have a good evening."

As he began to argue, Bora pushed him into the room, and locked the door. Smiling, he pocketed the keys, looked to Lady Scarlet and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"My darling," he began, his hands grasping onto her biceps as he pulled her in closer, "I want you to listen very carefully while you sleep tonight, and if you hear any rule breaking, I want you to fetch me immediately. Understood?"

Faking her smile, she nodded. "Perfectly."

"Excellent," he said, walking away.

When he was out of sight, Erza let her smile drop, a sigh escaping her lips as she turned to look at the door.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she retreated to her room.  
 **. . . . . .**

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He just stood, staring at the door in a mixture of shock and anger. But it didn't take him long to realize that Bora wasn't coming back any time soon.

Running a hand through his hair, a muttered 'fuck' spilling forth, Natsu turned. He felt like he had been spat into a genies bottle, cushions and curtains draped and thrown everywhere. The room a sea of blues, reds and golds, the sparkling trinkets that lived atop the chest of drawers glinting in the soft glow of the stained glassed lamp.

But there was no window. No glimpse into the real world, and it saddened him to think that she was living in nothing more than an extravagant cave.

He didn't want to look at her. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the torment in her eyes. But she was difficult to ignore. Lucy sat at the edge of her queen-sized bed, the purple satin sheets and large goose feathered pillows arranged perfectly for his arrival. And it made him sick.

She was still wearing the pearly white dress from earlier, only this time she was sporting mascara track marks to go with it. With fresh tears in her eyes, and lip quivering in fear, she looked at him with more pain than he ever thought imaginable.

"Welcome to the Glory Box," she whispered. "Where all your dreams come true."  
 **. . . . . .**

 **A/N: Well guys, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, please tell me what you all thought :o)**

 **Also, if any of you are like me and like to listen to music while you read/write, here is a playlist of songs that go with and inspired this story:**

 **Don't Stop The Party -** Pitbull

 **Intro –** The xx

 **I Want You To Want Me –** Gary Jules

 **Glory Box –** Portishead

 **Bloodstream –** Stateless

 **Every Breath You Take –** Denmark + Winter

 **Song For Viola –** Peter Bradley Adams

 **These Woods (Human Made) –** KLARA

 **One Way Or Another –** Until The Ribbon Breaks

 **House Of Cards –** Audiomachine

 **Coming Toward –** David Crowder Band

 **Haunted –** Maty Noyes

 **Everybody Wants To Rule The World –** Lorde

 **Love More –** Sharon Van Etten

 **Landslide –** Fleetwood Mac


End file.
